A Fake Smile
by Lizzie223
Summary: She couldn't tell them and they would never know. That was the way things needed to be.
1. Chapter 1

A Fake Smile

By Lizzie223

Chapter 1

Hello

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

_A/N: Okay, so I deleted my first try at A Fake Smile. I'm still going to write A Fake Smile but I'm going to rewrite how I wrote the first chapter because I was really unsatisfied with it. -Lizzie. _

I never asked for this.

I didn't ask to break up my friendship over a boy.

I didn't ask to be a horrible friend.

I didn't ask to be put on a squad with an Uchiha prodigy and the Hokage's son.

I didn't ask to hold so many burdens.

I never asked to have to fake so much.

I never asked to be an annoying fangirl.

I didn't ask to feel guilty.

I didn't ask to hold the weight of the world on my shoulders.

I didn't ask to hide everything.

No, this is what I had to do.

Because at all costs.

My teammates can never find out about who I actually am.

If you're wondering,

My name is Sakura Haruno.

And I'm a liar.


	2. Chapter 2

A Fake Smile

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

"D-dad?" Her own voice cracked in the house, and her body shook in the apprehension of what she knew was to come. "Sakura, come here." His voice, so monotone, he wouldn't let her know anything, he wouldn't let her think and mentally prepare herself. Still shaking she walked over to the couch, standing next to one of the worn arms of it. She stared into those green eyes, so much like her own yet so different. While hers still held happiness in some places, his were empty, almost hollow, the only emotions she would see in those eyes were anger, so much freaking anger. A tear passed her guard and fell down her cheek. Hurriedly, she wiped it away and steeled her nerves before speaking again.

"What i-is it?" She asked quietly. _Too quietly. _Her mind told her. "What did you say?" His voice still terrified her after all these years. It was so menacing, holding the promise of a threat without even saying one. Trembling, she spoke again. "W-what is it?" He slammed his fist hard on the coffee table in front of him, causing her to jump. Then, he turned to her, slowly, he knew that he terrified her. Sakura stood completely still, like prey before a predator that knew that they weren't going to escape. Slowly, he put his hand on her shoulder and leaned his face close to her, so close that she could smell the stale alcohol on his breath. "Sakura-_chan_," He started, leaning closer to her ear so she could hear every drawn-out syllable. She shuddered. "You know I hate it when you mutter." Another tear fell down her cheek.

7-7-7

Sakura plopped down in the middle of the training field, munching on an apple she had picked from a nearby tree. Taking a book from her bag that she had borrowed from the library, and began to read up on heart functions.

7-7-7

"Sakura-chan!" Her body shot up immediately into a standing position and she nearly screamed. _It wasn't him. _She told herself repeatedly. _It wasn't him. _After stuffing her book back into her bag,she hugged Naruto back, careful not to jostle her sprained left wrist. "Hey, where's the Teme and Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, rubbing a hand through his already messy hair. Sakura just shrugged, she didn't know. "Sakura-chan are you okay what happened?" Naruto asked, noticing her left wrist as concern shone through his bright blue eyes. "I'm okay, I just fell on it yesterday, I'll be okay don't worry." She was fine, she was fine.

7-7-7

Around ten minutes later, Sasuke finally arrived with his hand shoved in his pockets. "Hey Teme, why were you so late?" Naruto called out. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot." Naruto clenched his fists. "What did you say?" "Woah there, calm down, don't you want to train today?" Kakashi interjected, holding his arms up placatingly. They both silenced simultaneously before Naruto shouted, pointing an accusatory finger towards Kakashi. "Hey! Why were you late?" "Well, a Grandma needed help crossing the street." "Cut the excuses! You're just late!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi ignored him. "Anyway, now Naruto, you will spar with me and Sasuke, you'll spar with Sakura," Kakashi stated, already walking off to the other end of the field. Naruto followed him and that left Sasuke and Sakura on the other end of the field.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" Sasuke's monotone voice made her jump. She nodded, "R-right." Before going to stand about ten feet away from him. "Taijutsu only." He stated. She nodded again before he charged her. Her eyes widened and her face paled considerably. _It was him, he was going to kill her. She was going to die. She was going to die. She was going to die! _Sakura jumped away from his punch and tried to kick his side, only for him to catch her leg and turn it, causing her to fall onto her back. She was pinned. "Forfeit." Sasuke's' clear voice rang across the field. "I-i forfeit!" She said, trying not to fall into memories. _A body flush against hers. Slapping, screaming, crying. Too much too much too much. _"I forfeit!" She screamed.

As if she was on fire, Sasuke jumped off of her and Sakura stood up. Naruto and Kakashi had already finished their spar and were looking at theirs.

7-7-7

"Sakura-chan! Teme! We should go to Ichirakus' for dinner!" Kakashi had just dismissed them. "Tch, training is done for the day, I'm out of here," Sasuke stated then headed back home. "Fine Teme! Be that way! What about you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura was about to politely decline when she realized that he probably wasn't going to be home tonight, he made a point to stay out all day doing drugs and alcohol. "Sure Naruto." She said. He hugged her tightly, before grabbing her right hand and tugging her along. "You're the best Sakura-chan!"

7-7-7

"So then I went on to the great stone faces and I drew snot coming out of their noses and made them actually smile! You know when I become Hokage my stone face is going to be actually smiling! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, pride in his dream surfacing through his eyes. Sakura smiled back, this time it was a real smile. Noticing that it was getting late, she sadly said. "Sorry, I've got to go home now. Thanks for inviting me to dinner." She genuinely smiled this time. He got up and gave her a hug, blushing lightly. Then she let him go and put her money down, only for Naruto to put enough money for both of them down on the counter and give her money back to her. "Naruto you don't have-" "Of course I have to! It's no problem Sakura-chan! See you tomorrow!" With that, they parted ways.

7-7-7

Apprehensively, Sakura walked inside the house, her heart was thudding against her chest. She was freaking terrified. So freaking terrified. He was there. Sitting on the couch, facing away from her and sipping a beer. In order to get to the stairs, she would have to pass him. With her ninja speed, she should be able to pass him. But he was a chunin once. No matter what alternative her mind presented her with, that option was the only feasible one. She'd have to run past him and try to get to her room. _In three. Three, two- _"Sakura-_chan_ care to explain why you're home late?" She shuddered. _One! _She ran across the living room and started running up the creaky staircase, her heart was thudding against her chest.

"Sakura come down here now!" _Oh my gosh no! _He was a few steps behind her, his alcohol slowing him down minimally. Finding her voice, she screamed. "No!" She opened her bedroom door. _Almost there! _A large hand encircled her right wrist, halting her movement. "You didn't think you would get away that easily, right?" His breath fanned against her neck.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_-Lizzie_


End file.
